You Belong with Me
by allienicole16
Summary: Short little one shot set to the song You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift


**Authors Note: Yeah so i have another one shot. Sorta came to me today. Hope you guys like it. You should know the song. It's pretty popular right now. Let me know what you thought. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

You Belong to Me:**

**BPOV:**

"Bells," Alice said as she poked her head into my room.

"What's up Pixie?" I asked as I looked up from my homework.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with Tanya, Rose and I."

I looked across the way and saw him standing in his room with Tanya. I turned back to Alice and shook my head.

"Sorry sis, you go have a good time."

Alice walked across the room and hugged me tightly. "I really don't like her if it makes you feel better."

"Thanks Ali. Now get out of here. I have homework to get done."

She walked out of my room and I looked over to find Edward all alone. He smiled at me and I waved at him before turning back to my homework.

A couple minutes later my phone rang and I saw it was him. "Hey," I said as I answered it.

"What are you working so hard on?" He asked as I walked over to the window.

"I'm working on some homework. I don't want to flunk out my senior year."

"No way would the smartest girl in school flunk out." He said as I laughed.

"Yeah but it doesn't hurt to keep it going till the end."

"True…so you're not going out?"

"Not really my scene." I said as he nodded.

"Yeah I get that…are you listening to all time low?"

"Yeah I just got their new cd."

"I love them."

"I know." I said as he smiled at me.

"I'm going out. I'll talk to you later Bells."

"Night Edward," I said as I heard him hang up, "I love you." I pulled the phone down as he left his room.

* * *

This was how the days usually went. I would come home from school and work on whatever homework was ordered of me followed shortly by chores. I never really had a social life though I did hang out with the quarterback and his twin brother Jasper all the time I was never considered popular. People barely knew me and most often I was referred to as Alice's big sister. But there was something about me that no one knew. Something that I would keep with me until the day I die. I was in love with my best friend.

Edward Cullen walked into my life my freshmen year and in weeks he was in my heart. We had grown to be the best of friends over the years and as much as I wanted to I could never change that. I couldn't tell him how I really felt because I was afraid of rejection. Edward only dated pretty cheerleaders…no marching geeks like me. But I never stopped caring about him. He was in my heart and no one else could take his place.

* * *

I walked into my room after a long day of school and saw him standing in his window yelling into his phone. I stared at him as he threw it onto his bed and he shook his head at me. I smiled at him as I dialed his familiar number into my phone and he answered.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I'm sick of her drama and her accusations."

"Is Tanya being less than friendly?"

"It's more than that. She's accusing me of cheating."

"That's just stupid you would never do that."

"Tell her that." He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Edward, have you ever thought that maybe…maybe she isn't right for you?"

He looked up at me and nodded. "Every day, but the person I really want…doesn't even notice me."

I stared at him as he hung up the phone and closed his curtain. I wondered who he wanted and how this person could not notice him. Was this person blind as well as stupid? I didn't know. But I wanted to find out.

* * *

Senior year was winding down and Edward's relationship with Tanya was at its worse point yet. Every night they would fight and I would watch from my window. Ever since the night that he told me about that other person we had begun talking less and less until finally he didn't talk to me at all. Alice told me that Tanya was jealous of our friendship and to make her happy he had pushed me away. It should have upset me more than it did but I figured it was going to happen eventually. However that didn't stop my sister from doing everything in her power to throw us together until finally Jasper told Alice to stop.

"Bella," Alice said as I jumped.

"What?" I said as she laughed.

"Are you Edward watching again?"

"No," I said as I walked over to my bed and she sat down on it.

"I know you miss him."

"Of course I do." I said as I looked up at her.

"He misses you."

"Yeah, right."

Alice sighed and laid back.

"You know that I know right?" She asked as I looked at her.

"Know what?"

"That you have a thing for Edward."

"You don't know anything." I said as she stood up and picked up my guitar from the corner of my room.

She walked over and handed it to me.

"You graduate in two days…he should know." She said before she left the room.

I watched as the door closed and I looked at the window across the way. He was staring at me with a sad look on his face before he pulled the curtains shut. I felt tears come to my eyes but I quickly pushed them back down. Alice was right…it was now or never. I wasn't one to live with regret and I certainly wasn't going to live with this kind of regret for the rest of my life. I took a deep breath and stood with my guitar in my arms as inspiration hit. After three hours I left the gift on his back porch with a simple note that read listen.

**

* * *

EPOV:**

"TANYA IT ISNT LIKE THAT!" I screamed into the phone as she continued on about Bella and me.

"Edward you love her and I see it. You don't have to lie to me."

"I don't love her Tanya. I thought I loved you but now I'm reconsidering that."

"For her?"

"Get off of it Tanya please. She and I are just friends."

"Just friends?"

"That's it." I said as she sighed.

"Fine then cut her out."

"Excuse me."

"Well if you're just friends then it shouldn't be too hard to cut her out of your life. It shouldn't affect you that much if she's gone."

I instantly looked over the girl across the way and sighed as she sat at her computer working on something. Was it really that easy to cut her out of my life?

"Alright," I whispered before I hung up the phone. I continued to watch Bella as she stared in complete concentration at the computer.

"Hey Edward," I turned around and found Bella's sister Alice standing in my doorway.

"Hey," I said as she looked at me.

"So you cutting my sister out of your life?" she asked as I stared at her.

"How did you?"

"Tanya called me when you hung up. She doesn't believe that you'll do it."

"I might as well not like it'll matter either way."

"You don't believe that do you?" Alice asked as I turned back towards Bella.

"Not like she'll ever notice anyway." I said before I closed the curtain.

* * *

Weeks went by and one night I saw Alice talking to Bella across the way. It had been weeks since I'd looked into that room and I found myself intrigued by what was going on over there. Alice was talking to Bella who was looking at her like she'd grown two heads before Alice put the guitar in her lap. It had been years since Bella had picked that thing up and I was surprised that it was still there. Alice said something to Bella then left the room and I continued to watch. Bella turned to me and for the first time in weeks we made eye contact. She stared at me with her big brown eyes before I closed the curtain and fell back on my bed.

"Edward," Jasper said as he shook me out of my sleep.

"What?" I said as he set a box on my stomach.

"This was left at the back door for you." He said before he left the room. I looked down at the cardboard box and saw a note on top of it. I pulled it off and recognized the writing as Bella's. I opened the box and found a cd nestled inside. She'd told me to listen to the cd and that was all. I had no idea what all of it meant but I was determined to find out. I walked over to my stereo and put it inside before hitting play and lying down on my bed. Bella's voice filled my room as she started talking.

"_This is for you Edward. I just thought it was time that you knew the whole truth."_

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**_

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**_

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

_**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?**_

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

_**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

_**You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me**_

I quickly opened the curtain and found her sitting at her window waiting for me. I motioned for her to meet me outside and she got up. I raced out of the room and down the stairs to meet her. I saw her standing between our houses and before she could say a word I had her in my arms and my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I kissed her with everything I had in me until we pulled apart.

"Edward,"

"I love you," I said as she stared at me, "I have always loved you. But I didn't think you saw me."

"I'm that stupid girl?" She said as I nodded.

"You're my stupid girl." I said as I whipped her tears away with my thumbs.

"I love you so much Edward," She said before she crushed her lips against mine.

We pulled apart and she smiled at me.

"You belong with me." She whispered as I nodded.

"Always," I said before I leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think?????**


End file.
